


Terroir

by st_aurafina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, The oysters eat people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: An oyster is intimately impacted by the body of water it comes from.





	Terroir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



The body's caught in an estuary, a white starfish turned amber by brackish water. The riverbank teems with forensic technicians and Beverly stands waist-deep in waders, examining ligatures. On each side, shellfish crowd the rocks.

Will does his mental reconstruction then walks on the shore with Hannibal. 

"It's the Ripper," he says, watching waves break on the shell-encrusted rocks. "I see precision and artistry, but not the reasoning." 

Hannibal puts his hand on Will's shoulder, touching skin at his neck. "You have the answer already, Will. It will filter through eventually." 

That evening, Hannibal serves plump oysters and wild rice.


End file.
